24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 1:00am-2:00am
Jack Bauer, along with Kate Warner, Yusuf Auda, and Jonathan Wallace do their best to escape commandos sent to kill Wallace. Tony finds out that Michelle has broken her trust by aiding Jack. President Palmer is forced to take action when civil unrest occurs. Kim Bauer finally gets a relief as she is cleared of all her charges. Jack finally finds the Chip, although it is in a very well hidden place. Episode guide Previously on "24" * President David Palmer tells Vice-President Jim Prescott that he has evidence that the Cyprus Audio was fabricated. * Kim Bauer escapes from the grocery store where Ramon Garcia was holding her hostage. * Tony Almeida asks Michelle Dessler if she helped Jack Bauer escape from CTU. * Jack drives Kate Warner to a man who wants to use her to get out of the country in order to obtain proof that the Cyprus Audio was fabricated. Yusuf Auda followed him. * Commandos fire at Jack, Yusuf, and Wallace as Wallace tries to leave. The Following Takes Place Between 1:00 AM and 2:00 AM. 01:00:00 Jack Bauer tries his best to fight off the commandos above him. He lets Yusuf Auda know that they are on both sides of the alley they are in. Jonathan Wallace also knows they are on the roof and fire escape. They all keep firing. Some of the commandos are hit, but many are still active. Jack catches the keys to the car and gets Kate Warner out of the trunk. Jack, Wallace, and she are able to get inside of the building. Yusuf stays outside to keep position. Jack and Kate go back to Wallace's original position inside of the factory. Wallace follows. He explains that the commandos are people from his employers that are trying to kill him. Wallace does not know how they found him. Yusuf gets more weapons from the trunk of the CTU car. He radios Jack to let him know. He goes to find a better vantage point. Wallace suggests that Yusuf cover them as they get to the car. Jack says that he doesn't know how many are out there, and goes to call Michelle at CTU. Wallace says no, or he doesn't get the proof. Kate asks about the commandos, and says that must prove something. Jack says that it proves nothing to those in D.C. Yusuf then radios Jack again. He says that another car arrived. Jack tells Wallace that another car arrived, and that they aren't going to survive if he doesn't call his inside person. He tells Wallace that he will not jeopardize his identity. Wallace asks if it is offline. Jack says yes. Wallace finally agrees. Jack calls Michelle. Michelle answers, and tells him not to call on any agency numbers, as she is being monitored. Jack says that she was right, and Syed Ali's recording is fake. The President is about to invade the middle East on erroneous information. Michelle asks for proof. Jack says that he can get it. Michelle says that it will be difficult. Jack asks for infra-red satellite. He tells her that they are surrounded, and of Yusuf's position. He then ends the call. He lets Yusuf know that they will be a few minutes. Jack, Kate, and Wallace go to secure their positions. 01:05:27 At the convenience store, Kim Bauer asks Deputy Raynes if Ramon Garcia will be alright. The deputy says that he will live, and that he's going to report that Kim says that the shooting was accidental. Raines says he's going to explain the gun. Kim admits it was hers. Raynes asks what she was doing with a gun. Kim said that someone gave it to her. She introduces herself and admits she is a runaway and a suspect in a murder. District Headquaters, Los Angeles. President Palmer is watching a news report on violence across the country as a response to the nuclear bomb. The report goes off, and he asks for status on the National Guard. Mike Novick tells him they are ready for the big cities, but the military has to intervene for the little cities. Palmer tells him to call General Bowden in order to put some troops on standby. Novick says that they can't do that because of Posse Comitatus. They can only use the navy and the marines. Palmer notices they can't help, and says to call Bowden anyway. He then asks Lynne Kresge for status on the bombers. Lynne says that they are still on target, and should be entering the Middle East in 4 or 5 hours. At CTU, Michelle gets the satellite. Carrie Turner appears behind her, inquiring about what she is doing. Michelle brushes it off, and asks if she's prepped files for the next shift. Carrie says yes, then goes to Tony Almeida. Michelle watches her, but then goes back to the satellite. Carrie lets Tony know that she was accessing a satellite. Tony dismisses this. She then tells him that she received an untraceable call. Tony says that it might have been Division. He tells her to find out what she was looking at. 01:08:43 Tony, on crutches, watches Michelle as she leaves her station to go to another one. Wallace looks outside to try and see anyone. He cannot, however. Jack radios Yusuf, and he says that the commandos are repositioning. Jack lets him know that they are still waiting. He walks over to look outside, and lets Kate know that Wallace wants to use her to get out of the country. Kate asks how. Jack tells her that her father has C.I.A. connections that can get a plane out. Kate realizes she has to be on the plane with him. Jack says that he's not going to let her get on. Jack continues looking outside. Michelle looks at many different frames of satellite, and checks to see if Tony is looking. Carrie, hidden from view, looks at what Michelle is looking at also. 01:10:44...01:10:45...01:10:46... 1:15 As Deputy Raynes drives her from the crime scene, Kim asks about Miguel and Officer Brown who were hurt in the patrol car accident. Raynes doesn’t know anything about either of them, but tells her that she can make a phone call when they arrive at the stationhouse. Kim says that she has no one to call because her father was the one who flew the plane with the nuclear bomb. Carrie analyzes the data that Michelle has been tracking and informs Tony. He assumes that Jack can be found at the coordinates on the satellite. However, Michelle has been covering herself by tracking over a hundred different quadrants. There’s no way to distinguish which one she’s really studying. Tony tells Carrie that he will handle this his own way. Michelle goes into the restroom and phones Jack from her PDA phone. She quickly synchs him the map of the warehouse with the location of the shooters. As she leaves, Tony is waiting for her outside the restroom. He cautions her that they have been monitoring communication and asks point blank where Jack is. Michelle says that she doesn’t know, but that Tony should notify the President to not act on the Cyprus recording until Jack has finished his investigation. Tony warns her to tell him what information she knows. Michelle again denies helping Jack. Jack and Wallace analyze the map Michelle beamed over and figure out an escape route from the warehouse. Jack arms Kate with a gun. He then radios Yusuf with the locations of the gunmen and his plans. Lynne asks the President how long he plans to wait for Jack to find the evidence. The Secretary of Defense feels that he is losing flexibility to begin attack and wants to launch pre-strikes. Palmer orders that there be no pre-emptive strikes, giving Jack all the time he needs to disprove the tape. Novick then alerts the President that civil unrest is becoming alarming. Militia groups in Marietta outside Atlanta, Georgia are joining forces in racially motivated attacks against Middle-Eastern people. Unfortunately, there is not enough police or military to cover every hot spot around the country. Palmer instructs his team to send all of the Eastern Georgia National Guard to Marietta and to inform the media about it. Palmer plans to let the public see the government’s response in protecting its citizens against racism. 1:27 With the go-ahead from Jack, Yusuf throws smoke grenades into the alley near the warehouse and he begins firing toward the roof. Jack and Wallace come out and fire in the same direction. They now know where the shooters are located. Yusuf goes for the car. Kate gets separated from them. She spots one of the snipers coming towards her, but the man doesn’t see her. She aims her gun but is unable to shoot. The man turns around to face Kate and she kills him. Jack grabs her and makes a run for the car. Wallace follows, and as he climbs in the car, he is hit in the neck by a gunshot. Yusuf peels out and they escape. Jack checks Wallace’s wound and finds that the bullet is still inside his body. They need to get to a hospital, but Wallace insists on going directly to the airport. He asks Jack to suppress the bleeding. Kate gets the CTU first aid kit from the glove compartment and Jack applies gauze to Wallace’s wound. Palmer and his staff watch news reports of riots taking place in Marietta. The President enacts a curfew and orders the National Guard to start making arrests. Novick suggests that the President make a statement to the public. Palmer agrees. Tony, who has received word from the LAPD about gunfire in Studio City, has Carrie check the location against what Michelle pulled from the satellite. He then approaches Michelle and asks her if it’s where Jack was located. She acknowledges that it is true, and tells Tony that Jack can only get his proof if CTU stays out of the situation. Tony says that they don’t even know if Jack is still alive. Michelle picks up her phone and dials Jack, telling Tony that the number is not traceable. She hands the phone to him. Jack tells Tony that he has been ordered by the President to prove that the Cyprus recording is a fake. The man who can give him that proof won’t deal with CTU. Jack knows that the man is not using him to escape because commandos tried to kill him for making the deal. Tony insists on Jack bringing the man into CTU. Jack refuses and hangs up. 1:38 Deputy Raynes takes Kim into the Sheriff’s station and hands her off to Sergeant Amis. Amis asks Kim about Megan Matheson’s kidnapping. Kim admits that she did this because Megan was being abused. Amis informs her that Gary Matheson confessed to killing his wife Carla. Although she and Miguel tried to escape from police custody, Kim had been truthful in telling Officer Brown about the bomb. She is free to go. Amis lets Kim call CTU so that they can clear her through legal channels. As they drive towards the airport, Kate phones ahead to prep a cargo transport authorization. She explains that, since she is an officer of her father’s company, she will also be on the flight. Wallace begins to seize, and Jack begs him for the evidence. Wallace loses consciousness. Jack plugs into the car’s GPS to find the nearest medical center and has Yusuf head there. Kim calls Tony at CTU and asks for his help in clearing her charges. She is shocked to find out that Jack is still alive. Yet when she asks to speak with him, Tony says that Jack is not reachable. Yusuf pulls up to a clinic, and Jack barges in past the front desk with Wallace in tow. Although the clinic is not prepared to deal with such a serious wound, Jack demands that the doctor treat Wallace. Kim gets the number for Miguel’s hospital room and calls him. When she tells him that they will probably be cleared of all charges, Miguel is surprisingly not excited by the news. She inquires about his health, and he says he is fine. Yet Miguel doesn’t want to see her anymore, and Kim is confused by this. He hangs up without telling her that his right leg has been amputated. 1:51 Michelle goes to Tony expecting to be fired. He is angry with her for not doing her job. They still don’t even have Jack or the evidence to prove the recording was forged. Michelle apologizes for her actions, and Tony dismisses her from his office. General Bowden briefs the President on the status of the bombers as they head towards the Middle East. Palmer is reassured that the planes can be ordered back at any time. The Joint Chiefs of Staff, however, would rather have a firm decision. Lynne and Novick inform the President that the crowds in Marietta grew out of control, and that the National Guard shot rubber bullets. Two people were killed. One was a young Middle Eastern boy who was trying to flee with his family. Palmer is saddened, and asks Lynne to find out the boy’s name. He then orders Novick to tell the National Guard to not back down. They are to restore order in the Marietta neighborhood. The doctor examines Wallace’s x-rays, telling Jack that he is not authorized to perform surgery to remove the bullet. Jack assures him that the clinic will not be shut down because saving Wallace’s life has something to do with the nuclear bomb that went off. He also asks that Wallace not be sedated because he needs him to talk. Kate gets a departure time for their flight, and Jack guarantees that he will get on the plane with her if that’s what it takes to protect her. Suddenly, Wallace calls off the doctor’s treatment. He tells Jack that he’s not going to make it. Wallace whispers to him that the original source files to make the Cyprus recording is on a memory chip. When Jack asks where that chip is, Wallace says, “It’s inside…” Before he can finish his sentence, Wallace stops breathing. The doctor attempts to restart his heart through defibrillation, but Wallace dies. Jack doesn’t know what to do, and rests his head in his hands. When he lifts his head up, he is facing the light box holding Wallace’s x-ray. Jack notices a shadow on the x-ray at the bottom of the rib cage. He goes over to Wallace’s dead body. There is a stitched scar in the same spot. Much to the horror of the doctor, Jack grabs a scalpel and slices the skin where the scar is located. He reaches his hands into the body cavity and pulls something out. “I got it,” he says as he holds up the blood-covered microchip. Memorable quotes * David Palmer: If this is where it's going to start, this is where it's going to stop! * David Palmer: My job isn't to make the joint chiefs comfortable. * David Palmer: What was his name? The boy? * Lynne Kresge: I don't know sir. * David Palmer: The boy had a name. Find out! * Clara: Sir, I will call the police! * Jack Bauer: (points gun at her) Lady, I am the police! * Clara: Let him in. Let him in! (several doctors lead Jack, Wallace, Yusuf, and Kate into the OR.) * Jack Bauer: Michelle? * Tony Almeida: No, Jack. It's Tony. * Jack Bauer: We're surrounded. We're running out of time. * Jack Bauer: We got it (referring to the chip). Dramatis personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Sarah Wynter as Kate Warner * Elisha Cuthbert as Kim Bauer * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * and Dennis Haysbert as President David Palmer Guest starring * Reiko Aylesworth as Michelle Dessler * Lourdes Benedicto as Carrie Turner * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Michelle Forbes as Lynne Kresge * Donnie Keshawarz as Yusef Auda * Sterling Macer, Jr. as Deputy Raynes * Gregg Henry as Jonathan Wallace * Innis Casey as Miguel * Peter Gregory as Dr. Spire * Victor Rivers as Sgt. Amis * Ted Sutton as General Blaye Co-starring *Michael Jannetta as Angry Man *Claudia DiFolco as Female reporter *Rick Lozano as Male reporter *Misty Carlisle as Nurse Clara Day 218 218 Day 218